The invention relates in general to vending machines and in particular to vending machines for newspapers, magazines, or similar wide-area multi-page print products.
Such a vending machine is known from European Patent No. 12,719 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,873. This machine has a housing in which there is a horizontal table to receive the supply stack of newspapers. The horizontal table is guided on lateral rails so as to move perpendicularly. The table is pulled upwards by two synchronized, spring-loaded pulley blocks acting against a braking device which brakes the pull of the pulley blocks. Above the stack, a separating element having spikes disposed thereon can be pivoted in a horizontal plane. The separating element is activated through a pivoted lever having a control handle. If the correct number of coins is inserted in a cash receiving station, the separating element is unlocked through an electromagnet. When the control lever is moved, the spikes of the operating element then grip the uppermost copy of the stack of newspapers, and push this copy out through a withdrawal slot. As the control lever completes its motion, it empties the coins contained in the coin receiving station into a collection container. When the supply of newspapers is exhausted, a flap with the lettering "empty"--which previously was always held up by the uppermost copy--falls down.
This prior art vending machine has been satisfactory; however, the separating element occasionally malfunctions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vending machine which overcomes the shortcoming of the prior art.